Alone
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: "I just don't get it, Pabu," mumbled Bolin into his pillow as he heard Korra giggle from down below again. "How is it that a nice guy like me, despite being nothing but charming and pleasant, ends up alone while she ends up with my brother?" He buried his face deeper into his pillow, trying to shut out his sadness. "It hurts, Pabu...it hurts a lot."
1. Alone

Greetings, one and all! This time around, I bring you a little oneshot featuring everyone's favorite Earthbender (besides Lin, of course), Bolin! Actually, I based this oneshot off of a fanart I saw on tumblr just the other day. Short as this piece is, I feel it really gets its emotional message across. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story! Enjoy and review! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy with a passionate love for this series.

**Alone**

"Tee-hee! Stop it!" giggled Korra from down below, causing Bolin to wake up and blink his eyes groggily.

"Why should I?" teased Mako, his voice playful as Korra giggled again. Bolin turned his head over towards the side, his eyes gazing off towards the edge of the landing where his bunk was at. The three of them had returned to Republic City a few days ago, and the Arena had been repaired enough for the brothers to live back up in the attic. Korra had decided to move in with the brothers for the time being, at least until things in Republic City returned to normal.

"Because, City Boy," chuckled Korra, sounding like she was trying to wriggle out of his grasp, "your fingers are tickling me. Do you have any idea of how warm your fingers are right now?"

"Well," said Mako slyly, his voice so slick that Bolin could practically hear him grin, "I guess I found your new weakness, then."

"Don't you even dare-" Korra began to say firmly before she burst into a fit of bubbly giggles, her voice resonating throughout the attic and into Bolin's ears. "Mako!" she snickered breathlessly, practically hyperventilating underneath Mako's teasing assault. "If you don't stop that right now, I'll-"

She was suddenly cut off, and Bolin glanced down sadly at his pillow, figuring that Mako had silenced her with a kiss to her lips. After a few seconds, he heard Mako speak up again: "You'll do what, Korra?"

"This," he heard Korra say, visualizing her smile as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Mako's.

Bolin sighed heavily and buried his face into his pillows, trying his best to drown out Mako and Korra's sweet talk as they pulled out of their second kiss. Night after night, it was the same thing: the two of them staying up late and doing all the cute, sweet things couples did with each other, while he just sulked off to bed and let Pabu lay on top of him as he tried – vainly – to get some sleep.

He lifted up his head from his pillows, leaving his mouth covered and letting his eyes stare down at the pillow. "I just don't get it, Pabu," he mumbled into his pillow as he heard Korra giggle from down below again. "How is it that a nice guy like me, despite being nothing but charming and pleasant, ends up alone while she ends up with my brother?" He buried his face deeper into his pillow, trying to shut out his sadness. "It hurts, Pabu...it hurts a lot."

Pabu purred forlornly as he jumped down off of his back, nestling next to his master's face and nuzzling into his cheek. The Earthbender looked up at his pet, smiling as he said quietly, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, buddy." Pabu tilted his head curiously as he leaned back, his ears twitching slightly. Bolin glanced down at his pillows, sighing again as he asked, "How did you do it, Avatar Aang? How did you end up with the girl of your dreams while the girl of my dreams is in love with my brother?"

He buried his face in the soft pillows again, mumbling, "I just wish it didn't hurt so much. I mean, I'm happy for them and all, but…it still hurts a lot knowing I can't love Korra the same way Mako does. I'm not the one who gets to snuggle with her all night. I'm not the one she kisses and says 'I love you' to. I'm not the one who gets to hold her in my arms as she smiles. I'm just…alone. Just Bolin, the guy who's always second to his brother."

He hugged the pillows tighter to his face, trying his hardest not to cry despite the burning pain in his heart. "I'm sorry I couldn't be like my brother, Korra…maybe then you would have fallen in love with me..."


	2. Confession

First off, I must thank each and every single one of you have given me such generous reviews on the first chapter of this story. What was a nearly 700-word drabble ended up garnering 15 Reviews, 8 Favorite Stories, and 3 Story Alerts. Since I had such an overwhelming consesus to continue this story, I have written up another chapter for your enjoyment. Thank you for your support, and enjoy the read! Don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy with a passionate love for this series.

**Confession**

"Alright, Bo," sighed the Earthbender to himself as he rolled his shoulders, flexing the muscles in his back as he walked towards the Airbending practice grounds, "you can do this. Just go up to her and tell her the truth. No big deal, right?" He tried to walk with a proud smile and a confidant air, but soon his resolve faltered, and he stopped as his shoulders slumped. "I don't know, Pabu…" he mumbled as he regarded the Fire Ferret on his shoulder, whose ears twitched curiously as his name was mentioned. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, she's dating my _brother_. I don't want her to think that I'm trying to steal her from him if I tell her this." Glancing up at Pabu, he asked, "What should I do, Pabu? Should I still go through with this?"

Pabu let off a small purr as he tilted his head, giving Bolin's cheek a small lick of encouragement. A bright smile lit up Bolin's face as he scratched Pabu's chin with a finger, eliciting a satisfied purr form the Fire Ferret as he said gratefully, "Thanks for the help, buddy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Resuming his walk as he stopped petting Pabu, Bolin puffed his chest out, holding his head high as he said, "Ready or not, Korra, here I come."

After about a minute or so of walking, he came upon the training courtyard that was situated on the right side of the island. Bolin could see Korra racing around the courtyard on top of a sphere of air, balancing on the sphere with just one foot, her other leg tucked close to her body and the knuckles of her fists pressed up against each other. Bolin figured Korra would be practicing her Airbending; after all, she had only just recently gained the ability to Airbend, and whenever she wasn't restoring bending to those who had lost it or spending time with Mako, she was here on the Island mastering her newest element.

As Korra was coming around for another pass, she noticed Bolin approaching the courtyard. Her face lit up with a smile as she changed her course, speeding over towards him and jumping off her Air Scooter as she neared him. Her momentum caused her to lightly tackle Bolin in a fierce hug, the Earthbender laughing as he hugged her back. "Well someone's certainly happy to see me," he chuckled jokingly as the two came out of their embrace, her smiling the whole while.

"Oh come on, Bo," she teased as she gave his shoulder an affectionate punch. "You're my best friend; of course I'm always happy to see you."

_Best friend_.

Despite how much his heart sang at those two words, those same two words always caused him unbearable pain in his soul. That's all he had ever been to her: a best friend. Not a lover or a romantic interest; just someone she considered to be one of her closest and dearest friends.

_Maybe after today,_ he thought to himself, _she'll see me differently…_

"So, uh," he began, coughing into his hand briefly, "how's your Airbending training goin'?"

"It's going great!" exclaimed Korra cheerily, putting her hands on her lithe hips. "Right now I'm working on mastering the Air Scooter, a technique that Aang came up with to earn his arrows."

"Really?" asked Bolin in an intrigued manner, his blocky eyebrows raising up in surprise. "That's pretty cool!"

"You bet it is," chuckled Korra agreeably. "To think that I'm using a technique that one of my own past lives came up with…it's pretty incredible, to be honest." Glancing down at the ground with a distant smile, she said softly, "It really helps me feel more connected to him than I already am, y'know?"

Bolin couldn't help but smile at the tender fondness on her face when she mentioned her previous reincarnation. Whenever that soft, sweet smile took hold of her lips and that beautiful glimmer shone in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter like the wings of a Butterfly-Moth. "I think I understand what you mean," said Bolin, causing her eyes to drift up towards him. "Even when someone who means a lot to you isn't around, they're always a part of you. When you do something that reminds you of them, it makes you feel so much closer to them, even if they don't know it."

What Korra didn't know was that there was really a double meaning to his words; while what he said did indeed apply to Korra and Aang, it also applied to himself and Korra. Even when she wasn't around him, he always thought about her. She was always on his mind, always in his heart. Whenever he ate at Narook's, he always remembered that special first date he had taken Korra on. Whenever he was with Naga, he remembered the bond Korra shared with her beloved Polar Bear-Dog. Whenever he used his Earthbending, he always remembered how fierce and strong Korra was when she Earthbent.

It was like no matter what he did or where he was, she would never leave his thoughts or his heart. Instead, each and every single little thing that reminded him of her only burrowed his love for her even deeper into his heart.

"You know something, Bolin?" said Korra with a genuine smile. "You really do have a way with words."

"Well, what can I say?" shrugged Bolin, giving her a sly smirk. "I think these things up and I just have to say them because of how true they are." Readying himself for what was about to come, he took in a fortifying breath. _You can do this, Bolin. Just tell her how you feel about her. If you don't, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life._ Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he said hesitantly, "Hey, Korra? Do you mind if I tell you something?"

Korra blinked a few times in surprise, but soon she gave him a friendly smile. "Sure, Bo," she replied cordially. "What is it?" Bolin's heart pounded in his chest like a war drum, anxious sweat beading his brow as he tried to swallow down some of his apprehension. This was it; there was no going back. He had to stand his ground and tell Korra exactly how he felt about her.

"Look," sighed Bolin, glancing away from her as he blushed timidly, "I know that you're dating my brother and what not, but…I just wanted to say…" He looked back up at her as he dropped his arm back to his side, his emerald eyes sad and heavy yet hopeful at the same time. "…I love you."

"Aww, Bolin," cooed Korra sweetly as she hugged him. "I love you too, big guy."

"No," said Bolin softly as he removed her arms from his body, eliciting a confused look from the Avatar. "I mean I love you as more than just a friend. I'm in love with you, Korra, completely and totally." He saw her face flush bright pink as her eyes went wide with shock, glancing away from him as she held her left arm. "I know this is a really bad time for me to confess this to you," admitted Bolin, "seeing as how you're dating Mako, but…I just can't stand being the guy who's always being pushed aside anymore."

He looked down at the ground forlornly, Pabu purring in his ear as he said quietly, "I'm tired of you not knowing just how much I love you. Every night when you're cuddling with Mako, I almost always cry myself to sleep because of the pain I feel. Every time he does something cute with you, it hurts me because I'm not the one doing the same thing to you." Looking back up at her with quivering eyes, his voice began to break and crack. "I have so much love to give you, Korra, but you never gave me the chance. Sure, we went out on that date, but that was it. Do you have any idea of how much it kills on the inside knowing that I can never love you the way Mako does since you're dating him?"

Korra didn't respond at first, instead biting her lip and gripping her forearm tightly, as if in an attempt to maintain her composure. "…No, I don't," she admitted quietly, a trace of shame imbuing her timid response.

"Korra," said Bolin shakily, tears springing into his eyes, "all I want is for you to love me. I love you with all my heart. Why don't you feel the same way about me? Am I really that pathetic compared to Mako?"

"No!" exclaimed Korra, looking up at Bolin with wide eyes. "Bolin, you're an amazing guy! You're funny, charming, strong, handsome, and just the nicest guy in the entire world! It's just-"

"Just what, Korra?" shouted Bolin as the tears streamed down his cheeks, making Korra jump slightly out of surprise. "How is it that I'm not good enough for you?"

"Bo, please calm down," soothed Korra, putting her hands on his shaking shoulders. "Please. You're scaring me." Despite the burning tears that poured out of his eyes, Bolin allowed himself to calm down enough to hear Korra out. "Bolin," she said quietly, cupping his cheek in her hand, "you and Mako mean so much to me. You guys were the only real friends I made when I first came to Republic City. You guys have changed my life in so many ways, and I'm thankful that I got the chance to get to know the both of you."

Pulling the Earthbender into a hug, she whispered in his ear, "I do love you, Bolin. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. You always know how to make me smile, and you always know how to brighten my day. You're an amazing person and a true friend, and I only want the best for you in life." Coming out of their hug, Bolin could see that there were a few tears glimmering in Korra's eyes. "Please, Bo. Don't hate me for the choices I've made. I really do love Mako. He means the world to me…but so do you." Wiping away the tears before they fell, she said, "I'm sorry for hurting you so much again, Bo. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey," said Bolin softly, drawing her eyes back up to him again, "you don't need to cry on my account." Offering her a small smile, he added, "I just wanted to get that off of my chest. I've been holding it in for so long, I thought I was going to burst."

"Well," sniffled Korra, letting her own smile take over her lips, "I'm glad you came to talk to me." She embraced him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. "I love you, Bo," she whispered into his ear, making him smile as she nuzzled into his cheek.

"I love you too, Korra," whispered Bolin back, resting his head against hers as he smiled warmly, his heart singing with joy.

Suddenly, he felt a jarring force rack his body.

"Bo, wake up," he heard Mako's voice say, bringing him back to the real world as he shook Bolin's body. "We gotta help Korra out again today."

"Huh?" mumbled Bolin as his eyes cracked open, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes sleepily as Pabu fell off of his chest and onto the mattress.

"You were out pretty good, bro," chuckled Mako as he ruffled Bolin's bedhead. "I had to shake you pretty hard just to wake you up."

Bolin's heart dropped along with his hand, glancing down sadly at the mattress beneath him as the sad realization hit him…

His confession to Korra had only been a dream. None of it had been real, a figment of his hopeful imagination.

Noticing Bolin's sudden downtrodden expression, Mako placed a concerned hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey, you alright, Bo?"

"Yeah," sighed Bolin, pushing Mako's hand off his shoulder. "I was just having a really nice dream. I didn't want it to end."

"Sorry," offered Mako after a brief silence between the two of them.

"It's fine," said Bolin dismissively, laying back down on the mattress. "I'll be up in a minute. Wait up for me, alright?"

"Alright," smiled Mako, ruffling Bolin's hair again before getting up from the bed and making his way over to the ladder, climbing down and leaving Bolin alone on the landing.

When he was sure Mako was gone and out of earshot, Bolin let the tears finally leak out of his eyes. He allowed the tears to flood down his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands, weeping softly and letting his heart break even more.


End file.
